thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SteamiesvsDiesels
Warning You should not be directly defying administrators by repeated violating their directions. When they do something, there's a reason. If you ask them, they will explain their motivations. FDMG clearly has, yet you've continued to revert his edits anyway. Do not do it again. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 01:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest you reread our rules. You may not erase the above message. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 01:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Do not add fake, unrelated categories to pages. I realize you are doing this to earn badges, but it will only result in a block if you continue. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :You may not remove messages from your user page that do not violate the rules. You will be blocked if you violate the rules again. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) SteamiesvsDiesels (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Categories Do not add unnecessary categories such as "(color) diesels/engines/vehicles" in almost all cases they are overly specific and of little use to the wiki. The categories are messy as it is, they do not need spam ones added. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : Final warning: You will be blocked for multiple violations if do not cease adding unnecessary categories and deleting messages from this page wrongfully. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Because of your continual refusals to follow the directions of myself and in the past others, you have been blocked for one week violating our policies regarding talk pages, spamming and following the directions of the administration. You may appeal the block here. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : SteamiesvsDiesels (talk) 14:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) SteamiesvsDiesels : Can you provide an explanation for why you took the actions for which you were blocked? OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 17:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : For removing then restoring information in an effort to advance (through manipulation) your category count under the Badges program, I have blocked you for one day. You may appeal the block here. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 01:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : Blocked again for the same reason as above, removing then restoring information in an effort to advance (through manipulation) your edit count/badge earnings; three days this time. You may appeal the block here. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 00:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) SteamiesvsDiesels (talk) 01:50, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Images Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. I understand you like to upload images here on the TWR wiki. We are always looking for higher-quality images to replace the low-quality ones we currently have. However, please try to limit each image to one per item, as we already have some similar images. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 9:16 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 01:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) SteamiesvsDiesels (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Once again, you have been removing and restoring information on content pages to manipulate your edit count and badge statistics. As you should be aware, such action is against our rules and has resulted in your being blocked prior. Because you have demonstrated this behavior before, I have blocked you for one month. 'You may appeal the block here. 'OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Character Card Hello, SteamiesvsDiesels! My name's UltimateRailwaySeriesFan. I was on the page of Wilbert on this wiki, and I saw the pic of him with his character card. When I clicked on the photo, I saw you posted it . Let me ask you a question: do you still have the card? Could you perhaps post a pic of the backside? TheUltimateRailwaySeriesFan (talk) 16:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) New Images Can u tell were u got those new images u recently uploaded plz.